Stand By You
by ko-chan-the-blueberry-donut
Summary: AU Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki Sohma don't often get along, but at least they can share a meal together. However, the smell of delicious food entices a certain girl from her tent. It isn't just the Sohmas that need mending. Yuki/Tohru Kyo/Tohru Yukiru Kyoru


Summary: AU Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki Sohma didn't often get along, but at least they could sit down for a meal. However, their meal is interrupted. It isn't just the Sohmas that need mending. Yuki/Tohru Kyo/Tohru

Disclaimers: I down own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Kyo Sohma grumbled as he made dinner for himself, that damn rat Yuki, and the pervert Shigure. The house stunk from all the trash and take out, but Kyo tried to ignore it. It figures when he's gone the place stinks of take-out. Then again, it was better than having Yuki burn down the house.

"Kyoooooo!" Shigure complained from the sitting room. "Where's dinner? I'm hungry!" Kyo felt his eye twitch at Shigure's impatience.

"Shut up! It's almost done!" Kyo shouted. Yuki sighed.

"Figures. He's slow at combat so of course he'd be slow with dinner too." Yuki stated. Kyo had the urge to punch him but they already got it from Shigure for destroying the outside door to the sitting room. Kyo didn't want to think about how much Shigure was going to make him and Yuki pay for the repairs this time.

"Watch it, ya damn rat or I'll throttle you!" Kyo threatened, as he carried the stew into the sitting room. Shigure grinned.

"Finally! I thought I would be wasting away!" Shigure cheered, getting some stew for himself. Yuki also poured himself a bowl, not bothering to thank Kyo for the meal. That was fine for Kyo—he hated Yuki talking. "At long last we have a decent meal again! No more depending on take-out to sustain us! Isn't this great Yuki?"

"It's passible." Yuki responded disinterestedly. Kyo felt his temper snap.

"If you think you can do better, then you cook!" Kyo yelled. Yuki gave him a sharp look.

"I'd rather eat a sock than feed you." He retorted. Kyo growled, getting ready to pounce.

"Why you-!"

"Um! E-excuse me?"

A girl's voice suddenly halted everyone, and the Sohmas turned to see a girl Kyo and Yuki's age looking nervously at them. Her clothes appeared to be kind of dirty, like she had been laying in dirt. She had long brown hair and pretty teal eyes and was wearing a loose dress and leggings. The three men blinked, not knowing how to react to the appearance of a teenage girl. However, looking closer at her, Yuki recognized her.

"Miss… Miss Honda?" Yuki voiced out uncertainty. It was her. He was sure of it. His classmate Tohru Honda was definitely standing in their yard, looking flustered.

"Oh, you know her Yuki?" Shigure asked, still also flabbergasted. He hoped she wasn't one of Yuki's crazy fans.

"She's from my class. What are you doing here, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked kindly, but felt wary at her. He didn't speak much to Tohru, but he knew she wouldn't run up and hug him like some of the girls at his school. Tohru fidgeted.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing your meal! I don't mean to intrude, but I just kept smelling it and it smelled so good and it's been so long since I've had something that smelled so good!" Tohru babbled. She pulled out a bento box from her pack, presenting it to them. "May I please have some?! I will leave you alone after that!" her cheeks were on fire, and she felt so embarrassed to be begging for food.

Kyo just stared at the strange girl, shocked that she would want his cooking that much. He didn't think he was the best—he was okay, but to see someone so enticed by his cooking made him feel weird… he didn't know how to describe it. Delighted? Needed?

"…What?" was all he managed to speak out. Was there peanut butter in his brain or something?

"Oh, you wanted some food?" Shigure asked, feeling himself relaxing, but still suspicious. This was Sohma property—he wondered what she was doing out in the woods by herself on someone else's property at this time of night. Nonetheless, the girl looked thin and he couldn't deny—sending away such an earnest girl would make him seem heartless. It wasn't in him. He patted the seat beside him. "Come here. No need to be shy. You can eat with us."

"She can?" Yuki and Kyo parroted. Meanwhile, Tohru's smile was so radiant, Shigure thought of her smile like the sun. Yuki and Kyo were stunned by its brightness—not used to someone smiling so freely.

"Of course! She asked so nicely! We would be horrible if we were to turn her away." Shigure chided his cousins.

"I can? Really?" Tohru was so grateful, she felt tears of happiness in her eyes. She bowed to them, her emotions overflowing. "T-Thank you so much! I will definitely repay you in any way I can!" she promised. Shigure waved her off.

"Don't worry, dear. Come come. Such a beautiful flower has graced us with her presence, be nice boys." Shigure beckoned. Tohru hastily made her way to the table, careful not to sit too close to anyone. Shigure didn't miss the way her skin looked a bit grimy, as if she hadn't been able to bathe in a bit.

"T-thank you again! I swear I won't be here long!" Tohru vowed. Kyo and Yuki settled as well, going back to their meals but watching her in curiosity and wariness, not quite trusting her. When Shigure handed her a bowl, she didn't waste time in devouring it. Yuki's eyes widened. He's seen the way Tohru eats at school—she was more reserved and polite than how she's eating now.

As for Tohru—her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed in pleasure. She swallowed and turned to Shigure.

"This is so delicious! You make a wonderful stew!" she praised. Shigure chuckled.

"Oh no, I had nothing to do with it. It was Kyo here who made our meal." He told her, pointing to Kyo. Kyo startled when Tohru turned her eyes to him.

"You're so amazing! I wish I was good at cooking like you! It's been so long since I've cooked—I feel like I'll lose my touch." Tohru spoke passionately to him and Kyo was stunned with her sincerity. He didn't think he was that great, but this girl thought he gave her a piece of heaven with the way she spoke praise of him. It made Kyo's cheeks heat up.

"W-Whatever! It's no big deal." Kyo turned away from her, hurriedly eating his own meal.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Tohru Honda! I'm from Yuki's school. Again, I'm really sorry about intruding." She bowed her head again in apology.

"It's nice to meet you Tohru. I'm Shigure. Kyo is the orange haired one and you know Yuki of course from school." Shigure gestured to each of them.

"Pardon me, Miss Honda, but what are you doing out at this time of night?" Yuki cut in, curious. Tohru fidgeted, averting her eyes. Shigure watched her carefully.

'_Ah, so we finally get to the elephant in the room.' _He thought.

"Err well. I er live around here actually…" Tohru spoke nervously. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure exchanged looks. There's no way she lived around here. It was all Sohma property. Tohru didn't notice the looks, too busy eating her meal. They all watched her, suspicious, but not showing it.

"I see." Was all Shigure said. "Perhaps we should escort you home then? These woods aren't safe after all, what with predators and the occasional rockslide."

"P-P-Predators? Rockslides?" Tohru squeaked. She appeared to be very worried. Nonetheless, she protested. "It's fine! I can handle myself! I know how to defend myself!"

'_Doubt it' _the three men thought but didn't voice their opinions.

"Well, if you're sure…" Shigure gave her an out, and Yuki and Kyo gave him shocked looks, wondering what he was up to.

"I'm sure! Definitely!" Tohru affirmed, clenching her fists to her bosom. She took her plate and headed to the try to find the kitchen. "I'll just go wash this dish now."

"Ah, actually that's—"

When Tohru opened the door, she was buried under tons of trash bags. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure immediately began fishing her out and she looked disoriented. Shigure looked sheepish.

"Errr sorry. The kitchen is this way." He pointed out.

"A-Ah. I see." Tohru murmured dizzily. She hurriedly washed her dish and gathered her pack. She hopped off the porch and turned to give them a lovely smile. "Thank so you much again! I'll be on my way now!" and then she was off into the dark. Yuki turned to Shigure, narrowing his eyes.

"Why didn't you press her? She's clearly hiding something." Yuki pointed out. Shigure nodded.

"Yes, she was, but I didn't think she'd tell us if we were pressuring her." He replied.

"So what now? We've got a strange girl lurking around." Kyo chimed in, trying to forget her bright smile at the joy of his food.

"Oh well you two are going to follow her of course." Shigure cheerily said. Kyo and Yuki glared at him. "Run along now. Make sure she doesn't hear you arguing or else she'll know she's being followed." He ushered them along.

* * *

"Lazy asshole…" Yuki grumbled. Kyo trudged next to him in the dark, following Tohru's trail. A vein throbbed on his forehead.

"Goddammit! Why do we have to do this?!" Kyo exclaimed. Yuki gave him a warning glare.

"Quiet! Remember, she'll hear you." Yuki hissed. Tohru was none the wiser, stopping at a slope and starting to climb down. Yuki and Kyo stopped glaring at each other and were shocked when they found her walking towards a tent.

"I'm home Mom!" she voiced, pulling back the flap, and Kyo and Yuki watched her retreat inside. Was there another person inside the tent?

"She's… living in a tent?" Yuki whispered, shocked. He had no idea. At school she always seemed cheery—no one would think she was homeless. Did her friends know?

"She's basically homeless." Kyo affirmed, surprised as well. That would explain her thinness and not having been able to eat a cooked meal in a while.

"Her campsite isn't far from the house. That explains how she was able to smell the stew." Yuki informed. Both Kyo and Yuki were into their thoughts—how long has she been living like this? Did she have family?

They thought back to her begging for the food and found it didn't sit right with them that she was basically starving out in the woods.

"We can't leave her out here." Kyo spoke.

"Where can she go?" Yuki asked, and it was strange that they weren't fighting and actually working together on something for once. Seeing Kyo's expression, Yuki grew wary. "You can't be serious."

"Well, what ideas do you got ya damn rat?!" Kyo snarled.

"It's not that I don't want to, but what if she finds out?" Yuki was wary. This could spell certain trouble for them if they allow an outsider to stay with them.

"Be honest—would you really be able to live with yourself if we just left her out here to starve?!" Kyo growled. Yuki sighed, knowing he was right.

"Let's get her then." Yuki spoke, and they both slid down the slopes towards Tohru's tent, hearing her talking.

"The stew I ate was really good, Mom! The Sohmas were so kind to let me sit with them. I haven't noticed me gaining weight, but hopefully I'll be eating better for that time! With any luck I'll have another job soon too!"

The boys peaked in and saw her talking to a portrait of a woman excitedly. They exchanged looks and then Yuki cleared his throat.

"Miss Honda?" he called. Tohru yelped and jumped, her heart leaping against her chest. She turned fearful teal eyes to the two Sohma boys who were staring back at her. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Um…" Tohru didn't really know what to say. They clearly busted her story. She averted her eyes before glancing back at them with a smile. "Oh! Yuki, Kyo… I didn't expect to see you…" she said weakly.

"Miss Honda, how long have you been living out here?" Yuki went straight to the point. Tohru looked embarrassed.

"Only for a month." She answered. Their eyes widened.

"A month?!" Kyo shouted. Tohru hurried to rectify the situation.

"I mean I lost my job a week in, but I've been surviving just fine, really!" Tohru explained, but that seemed to only make the reality of her situation worse to the two Sohmas. Both boys rushed into her tent and began packing her stuff for her. Tohru gaped.

"You're coming back with us." Yuki told her. Tohru panicked.

"N-No! It's all fine!" she waved her hands.

"You're coming whether you like it or not!" Kyo added. Tohru bowed her head, completely ashamed as they gathered her things. When Kyo reached for her picture, Tohru quickly intercepted him, holding Kyoko's photo to her chest.

"Sorry…" Kyo softened, not wanting to scare her. Once all her things were gathered, they journeyed back to the Sohma house with Tohru lagging behind in guilt. She really didn't want anyone to find out about this.

'_They know and now I'm a burden to them. I'm pathetic. I promised Mom I would be able to do this on my own…' _she thought.

Shigure saw Yuki and Kyo returning. He held up a hand to greet them.

"Ah, there you are! Did you find anything out—"

A bunch of stuff was dropped in front of him.

"Huh?" he blinked

* * *

"So… you've been living in a tent all this time?" Shigure asked gently. The poor girl looked absolutely humiliated. "No wonder. All of this is Sohma property. That's why we thought it was a little weird we suddenly had a neighbor."

"If… you guys need rent money, I can give you the rest of my savings. It's not much but if I could possibly just purchase that spot for a bit, I'd be really grateful." Tohru clenched her dress. She looked upon the three Sohma in earnestly. "Please don't report me! I can't have anyone else find out!" she begged, panicking.

"We won't report you, but we are a little curious on why you're living this way." Shigure told her. Yuki and Kyo were also watching her intently. Tohru fretted. "Don't you have any family, Tohru? Any friends?"

"I.. I Uo and Hana, but I couldn't bare burdening them with this. I also have a grandfather and his daughter with her son and daughter, b-but I can't stay there either." Tohru looked sick at the thought of returning to her grandfather's. The three narrowed their eyes, noticing her nausea.

"Tohru, please be honest, okay? Are you being abused?" Shigure bluntly asked her. Tohru paled and waved her hands back and forth.

"N-no! Grandpa would never! He's so kind! I… I just can't go back there right now!" Tohru defended her grandfather. Shigure noticed she didn't deny about her other family members.

"Well that's a relief." Shigure told her, dropping the subject. "In any case, it appears that Yuki and Kyo have made the decision that you won't be staying in your tent anymore, and I'm inclined to agree."

"You're going to send me away?" Tohru's eyes grew watery. She just couldn't win, could she?

"No, Miss Honda!" Yuki interjected to help ease her. "We want you to stay here. With us." Tohru stared at them in awe.

"Live here…? With you?" she whispered. Had the heavens finally bestowed her some kindness?

"Yeah, so don't even think about going back to your tent." Kyo warned. He gave her a stern glance. "It doesn't sit right if we didn't let you stay." Tohru could hardly believe it. After months of hardship and keeping secrets, she was finally being granted relief.

"I… Thank you!" Tears started falling down her face. They had no idea how much kindness they have shown her. She would work to give them back all they wanted tenfold. "You don't know how much this means to me! I will work for my keep! I promise! Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it! I will try to find my own place as soon as possible!" she spoke passionately.

"Relax. Don't worry about it." Kyo told her, uncomfortable for some reason with Tohru crying.

"It's fine. We're happy to help." Yuki said, wanting to make Tohru smile again. Tohru smiled, placing one hand on her stomach, feeling warm. She really has been blessed.

"No really! I will cook and clean and do the laundry—anything you need please say it!" Tohru insisted.

"It would be nice to have a woman's touch around here." Shigure mused. Tohru smiled at his acceptance to let her earn her keep. "Consider yourself hired."

"Shigure." Yuki warned, not wanting his cousin to take advantage of Tohru, but Tohru waved it off.

"Don't worry Yuki! I'm happy to help!" Tohru reassured him.

"Well, I suppose you'll need a room then." Shigure stood up.

"She can have mine." Kyo offered, watching them. "I was planning to move to a smaller room anyway…" he added quickly when Tohru directed her confused gaze at him.

"Thank you very much, Kyo." Tohru said softly. Kyo had to look away, covering his mouth to cover his red cheeks.

"It's nothing."

They then set up Tohru's belongings in her new room. Tohru smiled and caressed her mother's photo, feeling close to her. She took the photo and laid on her bed, clutching it to her chest while her other hand caressed her stomach.

"We're going to be okay."

Meanwhile, Yuki watched her before leaving to go downstairs. Shigure was waiting for him.

"It's lucky you guys got her when you did." Shigure told him. "I just heard there was a rockslide where she was. Thank goodness she wasn't under that."

"I agree. At least now she's safe." Yuki agreed. Shigure looked serious.

"Are you sure this is the best thing? She could find out." Shigure warned.

"I couldn't just leave her. Neither could that stupid cat. We'll see what happens." Yuki dismissed his worries. Shigure smiled.

"Yes. We'll see indeed."

* * *

Here is the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
